Confrontation
by Mantinas
Summary: Onesided LelouchRolo onesided SuzakuLelouchSuzaku. Suzaku and Rolo get into an argument concerning Lelouch. Semi-clear time line within. A dedication within, too. My second CG fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Confrontation

Confrontation

Mantineus-Hello; hopefully you'll like this. I don't think I have Suzaku's character down perfectly, but I hope that doesn't bother you too much.

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Time Line: A day or two after Lelouch Added Rolo as a pawn.

------ ------

Suzaku walked down the hallway, his foot falls echoing in the empty tunnels that lay at the bottom of Ashford Academy. His destination was the secret Britannian base. His purpose; to watch his once true friend, Lelouch.

He tensed as he thought about the prince. Neither truly hating nor forgiving him. He loved Lelouch, plain and simple; though he would never admit it. Yet even now, after learning the truth, his emotions could not be swayed.

The door before him slid open, allowing him access and then closed once he walked through. He scanned the monitors on the right side of the room, watching Lelouch taking a little nap on his dorm's couch.

"Hello, Suzaku." A voice said from the middle of the room.

Surprised, Suzaku turned and faced the only other inhabitant in the room. Suzaku did not relax, even though he had no real reason for not doing so.

"Hello, Rolo." The knight said.

Said boy was facing the monitors, his face void of emotion. Yet the Knight of the Round could not shake the thought that his eyes looked like a predator watching his prey. Suzaku shivered at the thought, worried that if he made the wrong move, he would receive the same treatment.

They had barely spoken to each other the entire time they've been here. And, as Suzaku guessed, that was because the boy in front of him was a professional; that he could take care of himself.

"What are you doing in here?" The time-geass user asked. His eyes never leaving the monitor that housed Lelouch's sleeping form.

"I could ask you the same thing." Suzaku said. "Shouldn't you be up there watching him; acting like his brother?"

Rolo turned his head and faced him. His eyes void of the predatory gaze that Suzaku thought he saw before; now filled with a business-like manner. Almost as if he was bored, or masking his emotions.

"What do you think of my brother?" Rolo asked.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked, his mind trying to grasp what he meant exactly by that question. "And why are you referring him as 'your brother'? He's not here. You can cut the act, you know."

"You like him don't you?" Rolo inquired. "As in; more than a friend?"

Suzaku blushed, he did not think it was that obvious. And yet this boy, who barely saw him long enough-like everyone else at Ashford-seemed to know.

"I thought so." Rolo said, lowering his gaze to the floor after noticing the knight's blush. Anger lacing his words.

"Why?" Suzaku asked. "Do you..."

He cut himself off, understanding the situation at hand.

Rolo raised his head, reconnecting their eye contact. He did not care if Suzaku knew or not his true feelings. Though not wearing the emotions on his sleeve, preferring to keep his mind on the task at hand.

"You barely know him." Suzaku said calmly, though the competitor tone in his voice was not missed by Rolo. "I've known him since we just learned to walk. Maybe even longer." He smirked. "You've got nothing on me."

Rolo smirked back. "Though that is true, Suzaku; the years of knowing someone is meaningless. After all; he was Zero the entire time and you never knew. And even though I'm sure you know certain things that I don't; that doesn't mean he won't tell his dear, little brother."

He said the last part with such mockery it made the knight tense his jaw.

"He plays with everyone he claims to love!" Suzaku shouted. "He uses everyone like pawns! He loves no one but himself!"

"Yet you love him, too." Rolo said. "And anyway; I'm used to being someone else's tool. All my life I've been V.V's tool!"

"He'd kill you and feel nothing!" Suzaku shouted. Hoping that this time he would win.

"V.V. is the same way." Rolo said gravely.

"Yet you hate V.V." Suzaku said, a triumphant smirk gracing his lips.

"And you hate Zero." Rolo shot back. "And Lelouch was Zero."

At Suzaku's silence Rolo plastered a cocky, yet triumphant smirk on his face. Standing up, readying to leave the room when he said. "I had a point to this, you know?"

"And what was that?" The knight snapped.

"To know your true feelings." The time-geass user said. "And after that; if my suspicions were correct; I'd warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Suzaku asked, anger gracing his words.

Rolo still held that smirk as he walked towards his rival. Stopping just beside the knight when he spoke.

"To stay away from Lelouch if you value your life." Rolo said. "He's mine; and I don't care if I have to stay by him as only his little brother for the rest of my life. Just as long as he's _**mine**_."

Rolo began walking out the door and took a few steps until Suzaku burst through the door and shouted, stopping the assassin by saying:

"What makes you so confident?" Suzaku asked. "This little conversation does not declare a victor, or a loser."

"It's the fact that I finally have something to love and love me back." Rolo said, turning to face his rival once again. "Something to protect. And though I'm sure you think that might make me soft; any psychology teacher could tell you that I would do _**anything**_ to keep it."

"He might not be gay!" Suzaku shouted, frustration lacing his words with hurt, pain, and fear. "He might reject us both!"

Rolo smirked. He was happy to see Suzaku, the man who 'killed' Zero close to tears.

"As I said," He said. "I would be happy to live my life as his brother. Just as long as we're together…Forever."

"But you aren't his brother!" Suzaku snapped, tears filling his eyes. "And you'll never get rid of me, you bastard! Lelouch thinks of me as his friend!"

"But you're not a good friend." Rolo accused. "You turned him in to his father. You nearly killed him several times. And, not to mention, you have reasons to hate him."

"You should thank me, you ungrateful little bastard!" Suzaku shouted, his screams echoing throughout the hallway. "If I didn't turn him in you…"

"_**I **_would not be here." Rolo snapped at the knight, cutting the Knight of the Round off. "You're admitting that you helped create your rival. Even though we aren't rivals." He smirks. "You'd be dead." Rolo remains silent, letting everything sink in before he continued to rub it in. "Perhaps, if you told him how you felt on that day, I wouldn't be here. And you'd have brother all to yourself."

Suzaku broke down then in the hallway in front of the closed door.

"There, there Suzaku." Rolo said vindictively. "Just remember; you said there is no clear victor yet."

"You…Don't…Love...Him." Suzaku said between sobs. "When you said you would be fine with remaining as his brother. That's…that's not love."

Rolo laughed.

"That was pathetic, Suzaku." He said, a vindictive smile gracing his lips. "I _do_ love my brother. But, unlike you, I haven't gotten _everything _I ever wanted. So I'm okay with remaining where I am in his life if he does not feel the same way." His face became emotionless when he continued. "But I don't think you could do the same. After all; you wanted to be a knight of the Round, you are one. You wanted Euphemia, you had her."

Don't confuse lust with love, Suzaku." Rolo concluded.

Suzaku's sobs calmed just a little. He was filled with rage then; a silent, homicidal rage.

"I don't hate you, Suzaku." Rolo said. "At least…, not yet. If I did this conversation would not have happened. I would have just killed you."

Suzaku remained silent. Not flattered by the incentive for his reason for not being killed.

"Just remember my warning, Suzaku." Rolo said as he turned around again and walked off, going back to Lelouch's side. "Now, as you pointed out. I should get back to Lelouch's side." Though he does not turn around Suzaku could feel the smile on the assassin's face. "That is, after all, _**my **_place."

As Rolo walked away; Suzaku picked himself up, rage still consumed him as he walked back into the base and sat down in a different chair than where his now rival had, and he watched Lelouch. The boy was not sleeping anymore; instead, he sat on the couch reading a novel.

"One day, Rolo." He vowed to himself. "One day. I'll beat you!"

He slammed his fist on the table hard, throwing all of his rage into it. He did not shake his hand, or cry as the pain crawled up his hand like fire. Cursing the happy scene before him of the smiling 'brothers' on the monitor. A small, smirk gracing his demented features. He rage was being soothed by the thought that sprang out of his mind like a giant weed.

"I don't know why I got so worked up before." He said. "Lelouch has not regained his memory. He thinks of you as his brother. Nothing more. And even though royals can love siblings, there's still a matter of his sexuality."

You're just like a dragon, Rolo." Suzaku mused aloud. "You treat Lelouch like your horded treasure, protecting it with your life, threatening to kill anyone whom tries to take it away from you." He smirked. "And like all dragons of Britannian legend, you will die by the hands of a brave knight in shining armor."

But for now I'll be fine with this stalemate." Suzaku said, calming down. He did not quite comprehend why the assassin had bugged him so despite him being a pest. He would win…or lose; but only to a girl.

All that he knew for certain was that Rolo had lost, and he had won.

(1)

------ ------TBC?

Whom ever you think actually won is up to you.

1)Credit goes out totutumi3 of youtube. for your video where Rolo is jealous of how Lelouch acts whenever he sees Suzaku. So the plot pretty much goes out to tutumi3. (I would give out the title of the amv but it was in Japanese and I'm not too good with translating yet). I'm sorry if you think this sucks.

Mantineus-Please tell me if you want a second chapter. I was going to write more but I thought that it would not fit here. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation is Resolved

Mantineus-I was withholding this just in case anyone else had not yet read it and wanted another chapter. So…Two against none, this is now born.

Thank you all to whom voted during my poll! The results were:

Rolo: 3

Suzaku: 3

Kallen: 1

Now; a normal person might make it both of them…But I'm not normal!(does his hyena laugh)! It shall be up to me now. Oh, and for the person whom voted for Kallen; Please write me, I'll write you one. Just give me a small prompt.(i.e. lemon, no lemon, drama, etc.).

**Important!: **I have a new poll, please check it out and answer it. I must know.

------ ------

Suzaku had placed his focus back on the monitor, watching as Lelouch and Rolo talk about something, not really caring what is being said, but all about the black haired boy whom was talking right now.

"Someday, Lelouch." Suzaku said to himself. "Someday."

------ ------

Rolo could not help but be happy whenever he was with his brother. Though, granted, they were not really brothers. But being a boy whom was never loved, it was addicting to actually have a taste of it.

"Rolo," Lelouch said, trying to rouse the assassin from his thoughts.

"Oh," Rolo said. "What is it, brother?"

"I will be gone for a while." Lelouch said. "Do you think you can deal with being by yourself?"

Rolo nodded, trying to cover up his disappointment. Though granted he knew Lelouch would leave Ashford, and he was normally on his own in the past…And since he regained his memories, it was only natural that he would do the same thing now. He just(secretly) hoped that he would be able to come, too. They were allies now, after all. And after pretending for so long he could no longer stand being alone.

"Good luck, brother." Rolo said.

Lelouch smiled arrogantly.

"Don't worry, Rolo." He said. "Anything of this caliber does not pose as much of a problem. But I may still have to stay there to make sure no one messes up."

Rolo nodded again. Jealousy creeping up on him. Thinking of why these fools were more important to Lelouch than himself. Granted, most were actual soldiers…But most were renegade elevens fighting for something far bigger than themselves. Why couldn't he take him there? He was an assassin with a spotless record…, up until now that is. But he did not ask. He knew, deep down, that Lelouch would not like that. And it meant the world to the assassin to see his brother happy.

"Walk with me." Lelouch ordered, standing up and began walking towards the door that led to the hall.

Rolo quietly stood up and followed suit behind his brother.

------ ------

Suzaku stood and stormed off. He saw enough, making him happy at the prospect that Rolo appeared miserable. But, sadly, he had to go. Knight duty was priority right now. Lelouch would remain single until tomorrow.

Rolo waited patiently in his bedroom. His eyes on the locket that was wrapped around his cell. His face void of emotions.

'What was the last thing Lelouch gave you besides a promotion?' Rolo thought bitterly. 'I know he loves you. But he loves me more. I have a use for him…Unlike you.'

His thoughts continued on in that tangent, proving his victory over the Knight over-and-over again.

------ ------

Hell had opened up in Rolo's mind. Thoughts of Lelouch lying dead or dying on the battlefield filled his head. Days passed and Lelouch did not return to him. The news did not say that Zero was dead. But that did little to relieve his mind. The battle was rough; Knightmare frames on both sides fought so close it seemed almost supernatural that neither machine's had scratches.

The cameras showed the whole battle, but the scenes flashed around; showing Kallen's Knightmare slashing through Britannian forces; The Lancelot tearing through the Black Knight ranks like paper and then the broadcast cut off. No message from Zero. But that was three days ago. The battle was over; neither side taking victory.

Suzaku stood in a brig. He knew not where he was. Once he surrendered, he was blindfolded, gagged, and knocked out. Two of those three things Suzaku was sure got Lelouch off…And if not from the creepy yaoi girl fetish, then from the embarrassment he unconsciously endured.

"Good morning." Zero said, causing the boy to jump.

"Jeez!" Suzaku shouted. "Why'd you do that, L-"

"I wanted to enquire why _you_ ordered your men to retreat and then surrender." Zero interrupted him, knowing he was going to say his name. The security devices would have picked it up and then everyone would know.

"You were right." Suzaku lied. "Your way is the better way."

Lelouch did not smirk under his helmet.

"Tell me the truth, Suzaku." Lelouch snapped. "You do not give up your ideals so easily. You are a stubborn fool and a bit of an idiot; you are the embodiment of Mr. Rightious."

"Then why am I surrendering myself and asking to join you?" The Eleven asked.

Lelouch was stumped. There were no tracking devices on him, no explosives. He did not carry any weapons since he rode in a Knightmare. None of the usual tricks were involved. Suzaku's angle was lost on him.

"I love you, Lelouch." Suzaku whispered.

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked startled.

Suzaku lifted his head and smiled: "I love you."

Lelouch calmed down. He did not say a word in reply.

"Say something." Suzaku calmly pleaded.

"So you gave up your freedom out of love, Suzaku?" He asked sternly.

Suzaku's head lowered once more. Tears threatening to fall.

"You really are a fool."

"So I guess you love Rolo then." Suzaku said.

"No," Was the cold reply. "I do not _love _either of you. There is another word that describes me feelings for the both of you."

"What?" Suzaku asked, a sliver of hope brightening his eyes.

"Lust." He spoke it in a hushed whisper. It sounded like the wind. Barely audible for the cameras and recording devices that were about the room. It also made for a dramatic effect which suited the dramatic boy's purpose.

With that Zero walked out.

Suzaku was not fooled. He was exactly where he was before he had confessed to Zero. There was a difference between love and lust; and for Lelouch this was no different. Love meant they would live…Lust meant they were expendable.

------ ------

Rolo jumped for joy when Lelouch called him that morning, telling him that he would return this afternoon.

"Yes, brother." Rolo said happily into his cell. "I'll be at the aquarium awaiting your return!"

He waited there, staring down into the clear blue water. Watching the aquatic life swim by, waiting for a Knightmare to surface.

He was accustomed to waiting. There were missions that required for him to wait(this present mission with Lelouch was one) hours until his prey entered their homes. But he could not stand it right now. He twitched and paced around the tank.

Lelouch had Suzaku in his knightmare, said Eleven's hands were tied behind his back.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, his voice conveying sultry acid. "I want you to get out first."

Suzaku scoffed and turned his head.

"You still don't trust me?"

Lelouch nodded. Not one to vocally admit his weakness.

------ ------

Rolo smiled once he saw the shadow rise from the water.

"Welcome back, brother." He said lovingly, a smile on his face.

But his smile shattered. The person to come out of the Knightmare was Suzaku!

The assassin's mind raced with thoughts.

'The Eleven forced Lelouch to call me so that when he showed up he could kill me himself!' Rolo thought. 'He killed Lelouch and now wants me dead! Well he isn't going to succeed. I will kill him first!'

He froze time, not noticing that his beloved brother was in the process of climbing out of the Knightmare. He raced towards the Knight and once the affects of his geass wore off he plunged his knife into Suzaku's gut, surprising the Eleven.

"I…Idiot." Suzaku stammered, his life pooling on the floor. His body following after it.

"Rolo." A voice cut through the assassin's mind.

Slowly, Rolo turned and faced Lelouch. He wore a broken smile. A smile of a psycho, crazed, relieved, he reminded Lelouch of Mao for a split second.

"Oh, thank god!" Rolo said, running towards his brother.

He embraced the prince, crying into his school uniform.

"I was so worried, brother." Rolo said into his brother's fabric. "I thought that you had died! And then you called…I was so happy! But then I saw Suzaku come out of your Knightmare, his hands behind his back. I thought the worst!"

Lelouch stood there. Nervous. It was clear to him that his brother was not of the right mind. Obviously from fear. And…Something else that he could not quite place.

"It is okay, Rolo." Lelouch said. "He had surrendered to me and confessed both of your feelings."

Rolo gasped and looked up with worried eyes. He did not know what he would do if Lelouch rejects his feelings. Then Suzaku would have been right. He loved neither of them. He doubted that he could live if that were to happen.

"I told him that I loved you." Lelouch half lied. He did tell Suzaku that both were of his lust. Lust and love were different yet almost exactly the same. And they were 'brothers'; love would have to be present anyway, right?

Rolo smiled up at his brother and hugged him tighter, nestling his head on his right shoulder.

"If you don't mind, Rolo." Lelouch said. "But I am tired. Do you mind if I leave you here to deal with Suzaku's body as I rest?"

Rolo smiled.

"Of course." He said. "Go on, brother. Leave everything to me."

------ ------

Rolo kicked Suzaku's body into the water. He watched as fish became interested from the smell of blood. He smiled.

'I won,' He thought, his face breaking out into a triumphant, manic smile.

'I won!' A triumphant laugh. It sounded manic, just like his smile.

'I won!' He laughed as fish began nibbling on his flesh.

'I won!' He smiled brighter as thoughts of Lelouch and his future together.

'I won!' He could no longer retain himself. He had to mock his rival outright!

"I won!" He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the abandoned aquarium. "I won!"(1)

It struck him that Suzaku had called him an idiot. But then he shook it off for the fact that he had surrendered to Zero, his hands were bound; he had killed him for no reason other than his frazzled mind. The Knight probably joined Zero's side, too. Hoping to be at least useful to the boy he loved.

"You could never be useful to Lelouch, Suzaku!" Rolo shouted down into the depths at Suzaku. "Not like I can!"

And now he could be more useful than just a tool for Lelouch to use in war. He could help him vent his frustration, console him, and just plain be there for him.

"I won!" He smiled in triumph. He stood there for a few minutes, watching the fish nibble away at the Eleven that he had vanquished.

He left in order for him to take a nap with his brother. Throughout his ambulation; one thought repeated in his mind, keeping the smile plastered onto his face.

'I won.'

------ ------END

I'll have you know that If Suzaku would have won he would have done the same thing.

Mantineus-So, did I mess with your minds throughout this fic? I hope so. And yes, I did consider having them both be paired with Lelouch(hence the lust bit) but I knew, deep in my heart, it would not have worked in this story. I **had **considered Suzaku as victor…, But then I reverted back to Rolo because I thought of that pretty little ending and nothing for Suzaku. Nothing against LelouchxSuzakuxLelouch or ZeroxSuzakuxZero.

I hope you've enjoyed this!


End file.
